


雪夜

by InderStrafkolonie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InderStrafkolonie/pseuds/InderStrafkolonie
Summary: 战后存活if六火卡x白发堍
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	雪夜

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点是不太敬业的六火卡卡西与（可能）过于矫情的两人

卡卡西在门前抖落雪花的时候，才发现伞的状况有些蹊跷。他没想到今天会下雪，明明出门的时候，天空只是若有似无地飘着雨，而当他行至带土住所的时候，雪已经积了厚厚的一层。卡卡西收伞的速度太快，没能及时注意到那被折磨得变了形的伞骨，伞上的积雪随着伞身的倾斜与收缩猛然倾倒下来，落在卡卡西的身上，好像经历了一场小型的雪崩。  
带土就是在这个时候被吵醒的。他正躺在床上睡觉，突然听见房门外传来倏倏的声响，等他睁开眼睛的时候，卡卡西已经站在了面前。雪水打湿了卡卡西的头发和御神袍，原先直立着的发丝如今只焉焉地搭在额前，宽松的布料紧紧贴在卡卡西的身上，让他看起来像一个融化的雪人。卡卡西放下手中的东西，在壁炉前脱下自己的衣物，洁白的御神袍被雪水摧残得整个皱起来，瞬间变得像是一幅讽刺画。  
卡卡西在壁炉前一丝不苟地铺着湿透的衣物，带土坐在床上说你这样会着凉的，卡卡西说没关系的，一会儿就会暖和的。

卡卡西说的没错，他身上的寒气果真在触摸到带土身体的那一刻驱散而空。  
因突如其来的暴雪而变得不堪一击的雨伞此刻正执拗地立在一边，壁炉里的火焰在狭小的房屋里发出噼啪的响声，卡卡西赤裸着躺在床上，好整以暇地看着带土用后穴把自己的阴茎吞进去。整间屋子都只靠壁炉里那一点火光照亮，由于逆光的关系，卡卡西无法根据表情判断带土的状态，一眼望去，只能看见他在火光中隐约闪动的白发。这让卡卡西觉得自己像是被突然切断了视觉。他只知道带土温暖的甬道此刻正严丝合缝地包裹住自己的性器，内壁的温度高得像是快要融化，明明只是躺着一动不动，却也快被带土的体温点燃。犹如爱斯基摩人第一次触碰到火焰，卡卡西觉得自己的身体正从冰凉的指尖开始灼烧起来。  
卡卡西是个怕冷的人，但他却意外地喜欢冬天。夏天的带土总是太热了，做爱时常有氤氲的水汽弥漫在空气中，使他没法看清楚对方的脸。他们年轻的时候没有什么做爱的闲暇，每一次上床都偷情似的战战兢兢，在夏天往往做个一两次就要满头大汗地去洗澡，把一切热恋的痕迹都洗掉。  
而冬天却成为了他们的天然屏障。卡卡西喜欢冬天，且气候越恶劣越好。只有在那些无人问津的日子里，他才能打着畏寒的旗号钻进带土的被窝——过冷的天气让他们除了在床上行一些苟且之事外什么都做不了。耸人的风声沿着墙壁的空隙灌进来，对年少的他们来说就像是末日降临，只有小小的一方床铺才是他们的方舟。于是他们像背负着全人类的命运般虔诚地交合，带着温差的身体贴在一起，像是与自己的皮肤合一。  
卡卡西已记不得上一个和带土一起度过的冬天是在几年前了，他甚至没想过自己和带土还能有再一次共度冬天的可能——一切都像是眨一眨眼就会消失不见的梦境。然而此刻带土确实在他身上起伏着，如假包换的熟悉温度裹挟着他失温多年的身体，不真实得像是对记忆里最后的冬天的复刻。  
一样的严寒、一样的大雪、一样青涩和笨拙的带土，除了对方身上醒目的疤痕与变白的头发，一切好像都不曾改变，但回过神来，却已经挨过了十几年——长得足以见证一场破碎的红月、两次忍界的纷争和数以千计的失眠的夜。

卡卡西稍微调整了一下姿势，他坐起身来，试图让自己离带土更近一点，轻微的动作致使埋在对方体内的性器在不经意间撞上了那个难以启齿的敏感点，意料之外的快感如同雪崩一样倾倒下来，让带土除了抱紧卡卡西外什么都说不出来。他死死地咬住自己的下唇，把呻吟淹没在喉管，原先不得要领的起伏也因此停了下来。  
带土跪坐在卡卡西的性器上平息着快感的奸淫，炽热的后穴包裹住勃起的性器一动不动，有那么一瞬间，卡卡西觉得带土的身体就是自己的坟墓。在带土刚离开的那几年里，卡卡西不止一次地描摹着自己的死亡，直至被左眼里不停窜动的查克拉打断。他和那只不属于自己的眼睛磨合了好几年，才终于放弃了赴死的念头。然而再见到带土时，死神的镇魂曲却又一次在他耳边响起。他总以为能在战争中和身为敌人的带土同归于尽便已是上苍垂怜的好结局。他历来不相信神明的力量，但唯有这一次，不走运的他拥有了一次被幸运眷顾的机会，战争的结果比预料中更好——带土与他一起活了下来。

卡卡西环住带土的身体回抱着他，自小被出色训练过的嗅觉让他无法忽视带土身上的血腥气，他知道这是让带土得以一人居住在木叶边境的原因，但他不知道这对于带土来说会棘手到要流血的地步。带土神情中的倦意与身上隐秘的伤口让卡卡西以为带土今天会拒绝自己，但是带土没有。  
他为什么没有？

换我来吧，卡卡西伏在带土耳边说，带土沉默着同意。于是卡卡西重新躺回床上，让带土以屁股里插着阴茎的姿势趴在自己身上。身上的重量让卡卡西没办法动得太快，因此他只能慢慢地抽动着，让自己的性器缓慢地填充带土身体的每一个角落，而这一切却反而令带土更难耐。温柔的动作放大了阴茎的存在感，让带土觉得自己身上的每一处褶皱都因卡卡西而被熨得服帖，一切的棱角都被卡卡西细细地磨平，好像自己会就这样慢慢地消失不见。他没想到在自己缺席的这些年里卡卡西的技术已经变得那么好，好到每一个动作都让他觉得自己像是在欲望的崖尖上摇摇欲坠。  
在被快感侵蚀的间隙里，带土用最后一点力气问卡卡西怎么今天来了，今天不是休息日，木叶的高层那里不要紧吗。卡卡西没有当即回答他，过了半晌，他才在带土的耳边小声说了句，我现在已经是火影了。在带土听来，这根本不算回答，他那时要卡卡西做火影，也不是为了让他方便与身为战犯的自己苟合——他原是想这样告诉卡卡西的，但话到嘴边却被一个陌生的声音打断。那个陌生的声音不怀好意地戳穿他，他说带土，你心里根本不是这么想的，不是吗？否则你不会选择活下来。

是吗，带土想，原来我的心里不是这样想的吗？  
怎么我的心里居然不是这样想的呢？

带土还没来得及思考答案，就被猝不及防的高潮掐断了思绪，卡卡西的精液抢先灌进了他的身体，而那之后一切话语都不再需要了——卡卡西已经将他点燃。

高潮后的带土仍旧趴在卡卡西的身上，卡卡西急促的呼吸打在他的耳畔，让他不由得想起他们年少时躲避着老师同学匆忙解决彼此欲望时手忙脚乱的样子，这个想法令带土突然毫无预兆地转过头，吻上了卡卡西的嘴角。  
带土湿热的吻落在卡卡西的唇边，像是一场温和的灼烧。于是卡卡西低下头，开始沿着带土的锁骨一路吻上去，从脖颈吻到粗砺的伤疤，再吻向带土的唇。他猜想这或许就是人们所说的有关温存的全部秘密。  
在细碎的吻中，卡卡西暗自祈祷着，如果神明真的存在，就请让今晚的暴风雪更大一些，永不停歇，最好能吞没一切的白昼，只留下黑夜。仅仅折断雨伞的伞骨是不够的，最好能继而折断时间、折断空间，折断横亘在他与带土之间令他畏惧的一切。在带土说希望卡卡西成为六代目火影之时，他就做好了不顾生死守护一切的准备，而出乎他意料的是，带土竟然活了下来。自那以后，卡卡西的心里便生长出了一块灰色的不毛之地，里面装着他不负责任的渎职的念头、前功尽弃的念头和一走了之的念头。在这个风雪交加的夜晚，这些灰色阴暗的想法又一次潮水般涌现，有那么一瞬间，他甚至自私地希望彻夜的风雪能垄断他回去的路，让他没有办法离开这个有带土在的荒芜角落半步，即使整个世界都将被这风雪毁灭。

吻是在不知不觉中结束的，带土终于记得从卡卡西身上下来，转过身躺在一边。直到带土离开后，卡卡西才发现自己的身上满是他留下来的精液，在昏黄的火光的照射下，白浊色的液体斑驳地洒在卡卡西赤裸的身上，恍惚间像是窗外飘进了雪。  
带土又一次转过身来，让自己与卡卡西相对，没来得及修剪的白发散落在枕间，与卡卡西的发丝交错在一起。他看着彼此纠缠着的白色发丝，恍惚间想起小时候奶奶告诉他的种种有关“白头偕老”的幸福寓言。如今他和卡卡西已经将这四个字完成一半了，虽然他们都偷偷作了弊；而剩下的那两个字里的最后一个，带土是不担心的，毕竟只要活着，人总会老的。在带土静默的思考中，卡卡西贪婪地凝视起带土闪着光的深色眼睛，他一度以为带土哭了，后来才发现那只是光影的错觉。卡卡西忘了自己有多久没见到带土黑色的瞳孔了——那是不必使用写轮眼的时候才会出现的眼睛，它像一座休眠火山一样，静静地卧在带土的眼眶里，火山的顶部积满了厚厚的一层雪，正是窗外下的那些。经年累月的冰雪已将火山的山顶彻底侵占，山上的积雪此生都不会再融化。


End file.
